The present invention relates to a method for covering electrical wall cover plates with wallcovering in registration with wallcovering on the wall surrounding the electrical wall cover plate and to a template useful in such method.
A variety of electrical boxes are mounted in walls and covered by an electrical wall cover plate. Typical are electrical switches, electrical outlets, fuseboxes, and the like, each with a corresponding electrical wall cover plate. Decorators, be they professional or do-it-yourselfers, often find such electrical wall cover plates to be out of character when the wall is covered with a wallcovering, such as wallpaper, which contains a pattern, texture, or color variation. This is true even with ornate or fancy electrical wall cover plates. In an effort to bring harmony to the situation, the installer attempts to cover the electrical wall cover plates with the same wall covering that is used on the surrounding walls. However, precisely matching the pattern, texture, or color variation, on the electrical wall cover plate to the surrounding wallcovering can be a difficult task at best. Mismatching often occurs and the installer often wonders whether the time spent in seeking a match is worth the effort and time of installation.